


I Forgive You

by poison_apple



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Apologies, Baz Pushes Simon Down the Stairs, Broken Bones, Fights, Fluff, Forgiveness, Guilty!Baz, How Do I Tag, Hurt!Simon, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, M/M, Stairs, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, accidentally, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_apple/pseuds/poison_apple
Summary: Baz and Simon get into a fight at the top of the staircase. Simon 'falls' and injures himself and to make up for it, Baz helps him. The two boys get talking and realise maybe they don't hate each other so much after all.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx

Baz hadn’t meant for this to happen. He had just been trying to rile Simon up a little when things had gotten out of hand. Baz had made a snide comment about Simons poor grades and pathetic spell work when Simon turned on him, delivering a punch to the face that would probably result in a black eye. Baz wasn’t going to let him get away with it and had fought back. The boy’s brawl had moved closer and closer to the staircase until a punch to the stomach caused Simon to stumble backwards, losing his footing and falling all the way to the bottom of the stairs with a crash. 

That’s where he was now, body lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Baz didn’t know what to do. Simon wasn’t moving and he wasn’t even sure if he wasn’t conscious. Baz wondered if he was dead. No, he couldn’t be. Simon was the chosen one after all, he wasn’t going to die that easily. At least that’s what Baz told himself/

“Snow?” Baz called out, running down the stairs towards Simon. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” he snarled, trying to sit up. “What do you care anyway? You’re the one who pushed me.”

“I-” Baz begins, feeling awkward, but relieved Simon wasn’t too badly hurt. “Do you need me to get the nurse or something?”

“Nope” Simon says, using the banister to pull himself up. “You can go now. I’m fine.” He tried to stand on his own but collapsed as soon as he put weight on his ankle. He must have broken it when he fell.

“Are you sure about that?” Baz smirked. “How are you planning on getting back to our room when you can’t even stand up, let alone walk?”

Shit. How was he going to get back? He certainly wouldn’t be able to get back on foot with his twisted ankle, and he didn’t particularly feel like crawling up 7 flights of stairs. If Penny were here, she’d know what to do. But Penny wasn’t here. Baz was. And there was no way in hell Baz was going to help him.

“I- I don’t know” Simon said, feeling hopeless. 

Baz sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Would you like me to help you then?”

Simon was taken aback. It was very unlike Baz to offer to help someone without asking for anything in return. He must be plotting something. 

Baz was rather surprised with himself too. What was he thinking? People will think he’s going soft. 

“Why would you help me?” Simon asked suspiciously.

‘Because I’m in love with you’ Baz thought. ‘Because I feel guilty about hurting you and want to make it up to you’.

Instead of admitting either of those embarrassing things Baz just glared at him. 

“Do you want my help or not?”

“Yes” Simon said eventually. Admitting to Baz he needed his help was demeaning, and he knew Baz would never let him hear the end of it, but it was better than sitting at the bottom of the staircase waiting to be found.

Baz reached out his hand and Simon took it, using it to pull himself up. He stumbled a little as he stood but Baz held on to him and they began their journey up the stairs.   
It only took around half an hour, but to Simon it felt like forever.

“Why can’t they just install an elevator?” Simon had grumbled around halfway through the trip. Baz rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but agree. Simon was leaning on him more and more as they made their way up the stairs and the boy was heavier than he looked. 

Once they had made it to their room, Baz lead Simon straight over to his bed. Simon climbed in with a sigh, relieved to finally lie down. He was absolutely exhausted, and his entire body was aching, especially his ankle. 

Baz kneeled down at the bottom of his bed and slowly removed Simons shoe, being careful not to hurt him in the process. He peeled back his sock and was horrified. Simons ankle was a nasty shade of purple and twisted in the wrong direction. It was extremely swollen, and Baz wondered how Simon had managed to make it all the way up the stairs without passing out from the pain.

Baz gently poked it with his finger. “Does it hurt when I do this?” he asked.

“Of course it fucking hurts” Simon said through gritted teeth. It looked like he was on the verge of tears. A wave of guilt passed over Baz. This was his fault; he’d done this to Simon.

“I’m sorry” he said suddenly.

“It’s ok” Simon said. “You were only trying to help.”

“No, I mean I’m sorry for all of it; for pushing you down the stairs, for being such an arse to you, for everything.” Baz sighed and looked down. “I’m just really fucking sorry, Simon.”

Baz looked up, expecting Simon to look confused or even annoyed, but to his surprise Simon was neither. 

“You called me Simon” he said with a grin. 

“Did not” Baz said, secretly relieved Simon wasn’t making fun of him. He was also strangely pleased about how happy Simon was at the use of his first name. He liked making Simon happy; it was a good feeling, much better than making him cry.

He went back to Simons ankle, tenderly pressing his fingers against it to feel where it was broken. Baz tried his hardest to be gentle but every so often Simon would flinch, or whimper and every time Baz would feel like crying. 

Once he was finished, he cast a quick ‘get well soon’ to speed up the healing process and was headed back to his bed when he heard Simon call out to him. 

“I forgive you” Simon blurted out. “And I’m sorry too. I know I’m not always the best roommate to have.”

Baz smiled gently. “I forgive you too” he said, climbing into bed. 

Simon reached out to turn off the light.

“Goodnight, Baz” he said.

“Good night, Simon” Baz replied and though it was too dark to see his face, Baz knew he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fan fiction and i really hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. I would genuinely love to know your thoughts and any criticisms you may have. Thanks again!


End file.
